


Ideas for Collab.

by Akiruo02



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Open for collaboration Ideas, Romance, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo02
Summary: Anyone interested in doing a collab with me with any of the ideas i've written here dont be afraid to message or comment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the ideas are vague so yah i need help in them

****GRIMM AU** **

 

Pyrrha didn’t die, Penny is rebuilt into a more AI version and sadly Roman’s still dead, not sure about Neo.

 

Salem has been defeated and for some reason the maidens has ceased to exist. It had been 9 years since the war Weiss Schnee is now the SDC’s CEO and has lead it to a righteous path. The White Fang has been disputed with Adam behind bars. Blake Belladonna is now the Faunus representative in the council, is a self-pro claimed author and lives with Yang and Weiss, Yang Xiao Long is a professor at New Beacon along with team JNPR. The bumbleby duo are married now. And Ruby Rose, also known as Remnant’s Hero, status MIA for 5 years now. With Team Rwby currently recovering from the lose of their leader (partner and ~~girlfriend~~  fiancée for Weiss), reports of unknown grimms have been sent to them on the uninhabitable regions of Atlas but has a huge deposit of Dust. What greeted them on site was something they did not expect.

 

 ** **Open for collaboration****  

 

 

 ****High School Modern AU** ( working with ** [Celestialpricess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess) **)**

 

We have always seen Weiss Schnee as the stuck up bitchy heiress, who’s an emotional hedgehog and Ruby Rose as the fun happy go lucky, love struck girl. So what happens when you switch it around.

 

Weiss Schnee is the heiress of the Schnee Company, loved and adored by many and the school’s honor student. Although she had a rough childhood she has a golden heart and not once has she fallen in love with anyone. Ruby Rose on the other had is the punk goth, delinquent who everyone avoids, except for her sister Yang. Though always misunderstood she grew up in a loving family, but is just oblivious of her surroundings. What happens when a delinquent saves an honor student?

 

****CLOSE** **

****

****A Train Ride Home ( worked with**** [Celestialpricess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess) ****)** **

****

Ruby Rose is on her way home and today she takes the train only to have an encounter with a white haired boy.

 

****CLOSE** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ideas that i have no idea what to do....damn it....

****Little Snowflake Likes the Rose (Age gap AU)****  GB [WhiteRose, Bumblebee, SnowBird, RoseBird, OT3 A family again]

Weiss Schnee is the second daughter of Jacques Schnee. She has a loving older sister, an understanding brother, loving parents and amazing friends. When she and one of her best friends Yang Xiao Long argue about who has the best older sibling, she never thought she’d agree with Yang the moment she saw her big brother.

 

 **OPEN for collaboration**   **(working with**[Winter1112](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112)  **)**

 

****White with Red Stripes (Highschool AU)** **

Weiss Schnee is the most popular student in school. She is smart, beautiful and kind. Well known as the heiress to the Schnee Company, many see her as the perfect. So when she bumps into the school's indifferent track star, Ruby Rose, and snaps at her. She expected the girl to blackmail her or so she thought.

 

**OPEN for collaboration**


End file.
